Platforms supporting and displaying products for purchase are well-known. Such platforms can serve several purposes. For example, one purpose is to provide a slight space between the products and the floor in order to minimize water damage should the floor become wet or to enable air to circulate beneath the products. Another purpose is to dispose the products at an elevated position closer to eye level for enhanced visibility.
A drawback with prior platforms is that such platforms can be extremely heavy and therefore difficult to move. Prior platforms, such as wooden crate platforms, can be an eye sore as well as dangerous to handle because of rough surfaces that can release splinters. Such platforms are typically square or rectangular, and require additional components to interlock adjacent platforms together in order to enhance stability to the overall structure. Further, prior platforms that are significantly larger than the products stacked thereon can be wasteful in consuming floor space when not completely covered with products. Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to overcome the above-identified drawbacks of prior display platforms.